1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention provide a method, system, etc. for automatic power saving mode insertion when an unknown or an offensive receiver detected in a wireless access system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical digital quantized voice stream 100 in a communication channel. The diamond represented the bi-directional quantized active voice or useful source information, and the line represent the silent gap. More specifically, control component 110 is between voice components 120. The background nature noise is normally filtered out by the digital non-linear quantization. To add back to the realistic of feeling of channel connection and nature communication, noise packets are added to the voice codec (Coder Decoder).
In a packet switched wired or wireless communication channel 200, a typical sequence of packets from a voice codec is laying out as illustrated in FIG. 2. More specifically, the communication channel 200 comprises a sync packet 210, a voice packet channel m 220, a monitor packet 230, a BWGN packet one 240, and a voice packet channel n 250. A close examination of the bit sequence of FIG. 2 shows that there are two unutilized (no voice channel payload or system payload) time slots. First, the space in between the packet is the maximum separator time gap that can't be utilized due to separation needed in between packets. The second unutilized time slot is the AGWN (Additive Gaussian White Noise) packets. These AGWN packets have to be inserted to add to the realistic feeling of the channel link establishment. A method is created to solve this problem by closely examining the characteristic of the AGWN packets series.
The AGWN packet 300 is normally constructed, according to the format illustrated in FIG. 3. The AGWN packet is normally formatted like the sequence in FIG. 3, beyond a small header section consisted with a header ID 310, address 320 and possible checker 330 and trailer bytes 340, the vast majority of the packet is occupied by the AGWN payload 350.
A typical vocoder (Voice coder decoder) configuration may call for up to 50% of embedded AGWN packets packed together with the real voice packets in a normal voice communication channel. The overall voice packet contents are about 60% in a given channel, thus the channel utilization factor can be calculated as:
            Ratio      ⁢                          ⁢      of      ⁢                          ⁢      degradation        =                            U          ⁢                                          ⁢          1                -                  U          ⁢                                          ⁢          0                            U        ⁢                                  ⁢        0                  1.    =                            0.5          *          0.6          *          U          ⁢                                          ⁢          0                -                  U          ⁢                                          ⁢          0                            U        ⁢                                  ⁢        0                  2.    =                  -        70            ⁢      %      
As such, the situation can be summarized in FIG. 4. Specifically, FIG. 4 illustrates quantization 400, source coding 410, channel coding 420, and modem 430. This problem is that the AGWN being carry out with more and more coding along the output of source coding and send out all the way through modem, thus significantly degraded effective channel utilization. By recognize the nature of the coding sequence, a certain mathematically proven method can be further explored. The dealing with the realization of AGWN can be altered in the bit stream.